GibbsAllison Series:Year of the Sheep
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is a short one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age, This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. This is how our little family celebrates Chinese New Year.


Gibbs/Allison Series:

The Year of the Sheep

By MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is a short one shot, fluff story containing /M/M slash (mild) story containing mild Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New", "Let Your Love Shine Through" &amp; "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler"

This is how our little family celebrates "Chinese New Year"

After the hayride and Mardi Gras celebration Ali stayed home for the rest of the week. The next morning seven miserable people in various stages of a hang over stumbled downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of freshly brewing coffee. Ali had gotten a little fussy in the early hours of the morning so when Auggie went into check on her Ducky made his way downstairs to start the coffee and tea he knew would be needed. By the time Auggie and Ali were downstairs everyone was in the kitchen nursing their cups of coffee and as Ali hobbled into the kitchen Gibbs jumped up.

"Good morning Princess, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs as and took Auggie's place on Ali's right side helping her to one of the kitchen counter.

"I'm fine Daddy, what about you and Papa. I know you haven't drunk in a while?" said Ali as wrapped his arm around Gibbs waist.

"Don't worry about us little one, we'll be fine" said Tobias as he came over and kissed Ali on the head.

Sitting closest to them was Tony leaning over his coffee cup and when he didn't move, Gibbs signaled Tobias with his eyes to get Tony's attention. With a not so gently hand Tobias gave Tony a head slap then growled "DiNutzo"

"Hey!" yelled Tony as he turned around to face the man who had just slapped him then saw Ali and jumped up grabbing his coffee cup "Oh hey squirt, how you doing?"

"I'm fine Tony, what about the rest of you?" asked Ali as Gibbs helped her get settled on the stool.

"Oh were just peachy squirt, right guys" said Tony rather loudly trying to rouse the other's in the room.

"Oh yes Ktantonet, I am fine" said Ziva

"Just great Ali" said Tim weakly

"Doing good Ali" said Abby softly

All Ali got from Jimmy was a weak moan while caused a giggle from Breena and the other sober members of the family.

"Well I wanted to say thank you for coming over and celebrating Mardi Gras with me and remind everyone that we will be celebrating Chinese New Year this Thursday and let you know that you are all welcome to come if you want"

At that announcement all the younger generation gave a groan with cause more laughter from the older generation.

"Don't worry Tony, we won't be serving sake boomers and you don't have to come if you don't feel like it. I just wanted to extend the invitation to everyone just in case you could come" said Ali

"Thank you sweetheart, that was very nice of you, but I have a feeling that most of the family will be recuperating for the next few days" said Ducky with a smile.

After that breakfast was a quiet affair with most of the family just drinking coffee, when everyone was finished they returned upstairs and dressed then waited for the cars to arrive. By seven o'clock everyone was gone and Ali was dressed in a pair of sweatpants under one of her winter play set comfortably settled on the couch while Gibbs and Tobias were upstairs dressing for work. Twenty minutes later they were both back downstairs hurrying around to find their keys and get ready to leave.

"Bye Daddy, Papa have a good day" called Ali as they both rushed out the door.

The rest of the day Ali spent on the couch searching the internet for Chinese New Year decorations, then making or ordering them so they could at least decorate for the holiday.

-NCIS-

By Thursday Ali had all the decorations and it was only after promising that she would take a nap after lunch did Mrs. Travis agree to let her help decorate the house for their dinner that night. So after eating lunch Mrs. Travis helped Ali upstairs, changed her then put down promising to be back before three-fifteen to change Ali and get her redress so they could decorate.

As Mrs. Travis left the house she sent a text to both Gibbs and Tobias that Ali was down for her nap and she would watch her as she helped decorate the house for tonight. Ali had agreed to let the guys pick up dinner before they came home so after they ate dinner they could set off the fireworks then watch the Chinese New Year Gala on CCTV. As promised Mrs. Travis arrived back at the house just a little before three-fifteen and found Ali clutching her new Valentine's Day teddy bears that she had gotten from Gibbs and Tobias.

With a secret smile Mrs. Travis quickly changed Ali and helped her redress knowing that soon there would be another favorite stuffed toy on her bed. While searching the build a bear website for Ali's Valentine's Day presents they had also found a very cute stuffed sheep that they'd bought for her for Chinese New Year. Currently it was waiting at her house since Ali was now home for the week until her shoulder healed they were afraid that she would find it so Mrs. Travis had agreed to keep it until just after they got home.

As they carefully made their way downstairs they towards the kitchen for Ali's snack, then started putting the decorations together. By four o' clock the dining room was decorated and the table set so they moved into the living room and by five fifteen the foyer and living room were decorated with bright red lanterns and banners showing a red sheep and red paper cuttings in all of the front windows. Ali had also placed two small kumquat trees and several small pots of Peonies in the foyer along the walls.

When Tobias and Gibbs arrived home at six o' clock Ali was once again settled on the couch watching television. As they entered the house they were once again amazed at the woman that they called their daughter. As they'd thought she'd gone all out and decorated the house to the hilt but at least had forgone trying to wear the traditional Chinese dress for dinner.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" called Gibbs as he hung up his jacket then headed for the living room as Tobias made his way towards the kitchen with dinner.

"Daddy! Where's Papa?" asked Ali as she bounced on the couch until Gibbs picked her up and held her in his arms for a few minutes.

"I'm right here princess, just had to put dinner in the oven so it didn't get cold. How was your day?" said Tobias as he came over to both Gibbs and Ali and took her from Gibbs' arms hugging her tightly.

"It was good Papa, I was really good so Mrs. Travis let me help her decorate the house for tonight. What do you think, you like it?" asked Ali as she looked around the living room and foyer hoping that she hadn't gone overboard with the decorations.

"I think it looks wonderful Princess, but you know you don't have to do all this for just the three of us" reminded Gibbs

"I know Daddy, but I wanted the whole Chinese New Year experience at least once and then I'll decide if I want to cut back or not" said Ali shyly

"Sounds fair enough little one, so is there anything that we need to do before we eat?" asked Tobias as he looked at the woman.

He knew that Ali had spent the last few days searching and looking up the traditions and customs of celebrating Chinese New Year so even though they weren't Chinese they could experience the whole celebration. They guessed that was the Allison part of her coming out since she had several degrees in different language and cultures.

"Well since we aren't going so far as to dress in the traditional clothes for Chinese New Year I guess you two could just go upstairs and change into some comfortable clothes. But remember we will be going outside for the fireworks after the sun goes down so dress warmly"

"Yes mother" teased Gibbs as he once again kissed Ali on the head then took hold of Tobias and pulled him upstairs.

Last night's alcohol driven sexual encounter had left them both satisfied but also longing for a slower more loving encounter and since Ali was almost telling them to go upstairs and have some fun neither man was going to pass up the opportunity.

So with one more looked back at his daughter on the couch Tobias called. "Are you sure you're going to be alright princess?"

"Papa! Go have fun with Daddy and then get comfortable, I'm not going anywhere" called Ali in a huff then turned around and became totally engrossed in the television.

"You heard her Tobias, let's go" said Gibbs breathlessly as he pulled the other man up the stairs and into their bedroom.

After a very playful shower both men retired to the bedroom where they once again showed each other just how much they meant to each other ending with both men laying sated and slightly boneless on the bed. It took them almost another forty five minutes before they could regain enough strength to clean themselves up once again, dress then head downstairs to find Ali still sitting on the couch watching television.

"So are you ready for dinner?" asked Tobias as he came over to stand in front of Ali.

"Sure am Papa, you two took a long time and I was beginning to get hungry" replied Ali as Tobias pulled her to her feet.

"Well you're the one who told us to go have some fun baby girl" reminded Gibbs teasingly

"I know Daddy, I'm sorry for complaining" said Ali softly

"It's alright little one but you need to remember that it sometimes takes us "well aged" men a while to have our fun" said Tobias with a wink at Gibbs

"Ewe Papa! TMI... way to much TMI" cried Ali as she covered her ears

"Alright Princess, but remember you are the one that started it" said Gibbs as he lead her into the dining room.

As Gibbs and Ali got the food out of the oven and placed it in serving bowls Tobias snuck out to Mrs. Travis' and retrieved Ali's present, leaving in at her place on the table then returning to the kitchen to help Gibbs and Ali carry the food into the dining room.

As Ali entered the dining room she saw the box wrapped in bright red paper sitting at her place and squealed almost dropping the small bowl she was carrying. Luckily Tobias had set his down and was close enough to catch it before it spilled.

"Oh Daddy, Papa for me!"

"Well I don't see any other Ali Gibbs-Fornell in the house do you?" asked Gibbs as he helped her sit down in her chair. Once everyone was seated Ali looked expectantly at the two men she called her fathers'.

"May I open it now Daddy?" asked Ali in an excited voice

"Yes you may sweetheart" said Tobias and watched as Ali literally tore the paper off the box then gave another squeal as she realized where the box was from.

"Oh Daddy, Papa! You shouldn't have!" exclaimed Ali as she opened the box and pulled out a 15 in Year of the Sheep stuffed animal.

A few minutes later stood up and slowly hobbled her way over to both Tobias and Gibbs giving both men a one armed hug and kiss.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now are you ready to get before the food gets cold?" asked Tobias

"Yes sir!" said Ali quickly then hobbled back to her seat and sat down with her new stuffed sheep in her lap.

Dinner was eaten happily after that with Ali telling all about what the traditions and customs that she had discovered while researching Chinese New Year. When everyone was finished Ali helped clear the table, wash the dishes then clean the kitchen. When everything was finished they retired to the living room to wait until it was dark enough to shot off the fire works.

Gibbs and Tobias had both told their neighbor what they were celebrating so they didn't get upset when they heard the fireworks go off. Everyone had said that it was fine and they might even come outside and watch so at eight-thirty Ali, Tobias and Gibbs made their way to the back yard where Gibbs had set up a wooden board in the middle of the yard to shoot the fireworks from.

Ali sat in one of the lawn chairs wrapped up in a blanket while Tobias and Gibbs lit the fireworks, when the first one went off Ali squealed as it rocketed into the air then burst in a big brilliant ball of red sparks. For the next hour Ali sat enthralled watching and squealing as each firework shot into the air then burst into it's different colored sparks.

When the last fireworks was set off and burst into it's final brilliant ball of sparks Ali looked around and saw several of their neighbors standing at their backyard fence watching the show.

"Happy Chinese New Year Ali" called their neighbor Mr. Patterson who lived on the other side of Ali, Tobias and Gibbs.

He and his wife had also know Ali's family when she was younger and were very happy to see Ali finally have the happy childhood she'd been deprived of earlier in her life. Also standing by the fence were Mrs. Travis, and several other family from the neighborhood some with their younger children on their shoulders or in their arms.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Patterson" called Ali as she waved at the family as they started to leave.

"Ready to go inside baby girl, it's getting colder and we don't want you getting sick" said Tobias as he scooped Ali into his arms and carried her into the house. Before they'd come outside Gibbs had started a fire in the fireplace so the living room was cozy and warm.

"I am Papa, but I need to be changed first though" said Ali as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

With that Tobias headed towards the spare bedroom and quickly changed Ali, leaving her sweatpants off this time and bringing an extra blanket to the couch, when she was settled they turned on the television and through the internet connected with CCTV to watch the New Year Gala. Tim had connected their television to the internet so all Gibbs or Tobias had to do was type in CCTV and they could get a delayed feed. Because of the time and date difference between China and the United States Tim had set it up to record the New Year Gala, allowing them to watch it whenever they wanted to.

As Ali settled against Gibbs and Tobias on the couch they once again thanked the Gods, fates or whom ever was responsible for allowing them to find and take care of this very special woman/child. By the end of the Gala Ali was asleep leaning heavily against Tobias' chest with her feet in Gibbs' lap. As the final fireworks erupted signaling the end of the Gala, Gibbs carefully moved Ali's legs off his lap then carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs.

After another diaper changed, he gave her a bottle and smiled as she greedily suckled it clinging tightly to her new stuffed sheep. Very carefully Gibbs leaned down and gently kissed Ali on the forehead, pulled up her bed rail then turned on her sleep music as he left the room. Once inside the master bedroom both Gibbs and Tobias quickly undressed then proceeded to set off some fireworks of their own.


End file.
